


#OutsiderExposed

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Gen, whale oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: The real reason the Outsider gave Corvo powers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dunwallsfinest again jesus christ. This was from a steam.

"How you use what I have given you falls upon you, as it has to the others before you. And now, I return you to your world, but know that I will be watching with great interest." The Outsider said, ending his speech. Corvo's vision faded and he woke up in his creaky bed in the attic of the Hound Pits Pub. He looked to his right and...

DIDN'T SEE THE WHALE OIL TANK.

"MY POOR WHALE OIL TANK! WHERE DID MY BABY GO?????" He screamed. But he was too far away for anyone to hear him. And that was a good thing.

\---------

In the Void, the Outsider was clinging onto something. Something designed to hold the lifeblood of the very creatures he drew his power from. He had one thing to say to it. Or rather to the owner of the tank.

"Mine now bitch."

He had only given Corvo powers because of the tank. He wanted THAT TANK. And now he got it.


End file.
